


Inconvenience of Conveniences (Mad Sweeney)

by QueenMissFit



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute, Possible Relationship, Salim's escaped, end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Inconvenience of Conveniences (Mad Sweeney)

In the back of a seedy bar, two individuals were sat in a booth arguing.

"I'm telling you, Dead Wife, what's dead should stay dead. So give me back my fuckin' coin and return to your grave!"

"Not until I can get my body back and especially not until I get Shadow back."

"Moon does not give a flyin' fuck about you. You died with another man's cock in your mouth!"

Before either party could lash out as they aimed to, a woman stopped at their booth.

"Excuse me. Are you Mad Sweeney?"

"Who the fuck wants ta know?" He asked, eyeing up her casually dressed form in fitting clothing.

"Well, my name's Y/N L/N. I'm an author, or I want to be, a-and I'm writing a book about mythology." Shifting the weight of the laptop bag back onto her shoulder, she asked, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

The other woman simply nodded.

"The fuck's this got to do with me?"

"Um, I was told when and where to meet you. You are..." Trailing off, the woman unzipped a side pocket of her laptop case and withdrew a scrunched up piece of paper with ragged edges. Squinting at it, she attempted to pronounce what was on the paper, "Bully-a s...  _Buile Shuibhne,_ right?"

Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, he hauled her out of the bar through a back door, slamming her against the alley door. Snarling, he spat out, "How the _fuck_ do you know that name? Who told you?"

* * *

"So..." An awkwardness had spread as quickly over the three as the scent of death masked by multiple car air fresheners hanging around the non-drinking woman's neck, after Mad Sweeney had dragged the stranger back into the bar, sitting her down opposite him.

"I'm really sorry but I desperately need this information. If I can write this account with credible sources, I can prove the story that even the Royal Academy of Ireland can't figure out. I'd be able to get tenure for sure or even just get the money to pay the rent so if I eat something more expensive than McDonalds, I don't have to eat pot noodles for the rest of the month until I get paid!" Y/N babbled before taking the shot Laura was offering to her, throwing the contents down her throat before slamming the glass on the table. After a deep breath, she turned to Laura and thanked her almost breathlessly.

"Your work, what's it on?"

A roll of his eyes was the last of Mad Sweeney at their table as he slid out of the booth with all the grace a man as large as he could muster after being squeezed into a cramped space.

"Oh!" Surprised, she took the final sip of her drink before answering, "Basically, it's about the post-modern belief in mythology and how it has affected our society and if it is needed for religion and belief to be prominent."

"What do you need from Ginger Minge then?"

The man in question had just returned to the table with their drinks. Y/N smiled slightly at him, pulling hers in front of her.

"Just what actually happened, how the belief in him has spread and just general Irish nationalist stuff. I have been working on this for a few years. This is really important to me."

"Well it ain't important ta me." Still standing, he insisted, "Come on, Dead Wife."

A small smile from the dead woman and she followed swiftly after the Leprechaun. Before they could get halfway to the bar, the woman they had left behind stopped them (stopping the other woman in her tracks which made her companion grasp her wrist and tug in an attempt to pull her along).

"Wait!" The woman called after them, "You were talking about a guy earlier, the ex-con? Shadow Moon?"

"You know my Puppy?" Yanking her arm from the man's grip, causing him to stumble, Laura Moon hurried back to the table and slipped back into her seat.

"Not personally but after years of having to get my information and proof not exactly legally, I've learnt a thing or to. If this had ended up being a bust I was meant to see his old cell mate, Low Key, but he's not there anymore. Vanished. So you're my best lead for work."

"No." Sipping on his drink of Southern Comfort and Coke, he didn't extend on it, simply leaning back into the plush material of the booth seats.

"Ginger Minge-"

"No. No. It's okay. I understand...But I suppose I will have to talk to the police to track down Low Key and whilst we're talking it wouldn't be hard to mention the criminals matching your descriptions exactly who've stolen from a sex toy and lingerie store, a convenience store and a clothing store. It would be a shame if using basic traffic cams they stopped you." A shrug of her shoulders and the living woman slid out of the booth with a dramatic sigh. "Oh well~ Guess I had better go then. I'm sure there's a pay phone I could use somewhere."

After bending down to grab her laptop bag from the floor, she was stopped by the Leprechaun's massive figure, blocking her into the space under the table.

"No." He simply stated, bending down to her height.

"No?"

"You wanted to know about the Leprechaun, here's your chance." From within his pocket he withdrew a set of fuzzy pink handcuffs, dangling them before her face. "You're coming with us."


End file.
